Mr Fix It
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: The average man is supposed to be good with tools therefore a CSI would be an expert, right? RyanValera


Title: Mr. Fix It

Author: Kasandra

Rating: FRC

Content Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters, they belong to their respective owners; don't sue. Thanks.

Pairing/Characters: Ryan/Valera

Spoilers: None.

Classification: Romance/Humor

Summary: The average man is supposed to be good with tools; therefore a CSI would be an expert, right?

Word Count: 993

AN: This is ficlet #3 for the MiamiFicTalk community prompt challenge.

Challenge Prompt: # 18 Shower

* * *

Ryan wasn't sure when it had happened but he found himself to be quite smitten with the at the moment blonde haired DNA analyst known as Maxine Valera. She was unlike any other woman he had ever known – intelligent, sassy with a sexy body to boot.

Eric had caught him staring at Valera whilst in the break room one morning and afterwards, relentlessly teased the younger man about his crush. Finally fed up with Eric's teasing, he decided to make a move and ask the woman he had pined for so long, out on a date.

They say the best way to woo a woman is through her stomach. And that's where he found himself at the current moment – standing in front of her apartment door, at six in the morning, breakfast from McDonald's in one hand, his heart in the other.

Ryan knocked hesitantly, and he heard her call out. The door swung open and his jaw promptly dropped at that sight before him – Maxine was wearing nothing but a towel with a panicked look on her face. Her hair, which he'd expect to be soaking wet, was covered in a dark cream, which was dripping down her face.

"Oh my God Ryan, thank God it's you!" Maxine replied before quickly pulling him in.

"Hi Maxine…what's going on?" Ryan questioned as the bag of greasy food fell out of his hands and onto the floor as she pulled him towards the back of her apartment.

"Uh, you're good with tools right?" Valera questioned in response. "I broke something and it's… bad. I need your help."

"Wait…what? I'm confused. Why don't you start from the beginning?" Ryan replied as she continued to lead him.

He found himself inside her bathroom and Maxine held her towel up as she pointed towards the shower head. "Um…it's broken. It makes this pathetic sad little squeal and only a little bit of water comes out."

"Why don't you call a plumber?" Ryan questioned. "I know they're expensive…"

"I don't have time to wait for a plumber! Look at my hair!" Maxine shrieked. "I decided to dye it back to its natural color and I have to wash it out. It's been twenty-five minutes already!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Where are your tools? I'm sure I can fix it," Ryan replied hoping that once he did fix it, she'd then see him as her knight in shining armor.

"Um… tools? I don't have a tool box, but I do have a few things lying around," Valera replied, moving around the bathroom. She squatted down and opened the bottom cabinet, tossing out a wrench, a screwdriver, a hammer, and another screwdriver.

Ryan stared at the tools lying by his feet and bent down to grasp the wrench. "Okay, well you just sit tight. I'll have your shower up and running in no time." He climbed into her shower, and began his task.

'_This shouldn't be too hard,' _Ryan assumed. He grasped the shower head with the wrench and turned it so he could detach it. Sure enough, it easily came off. However, water began to spurt everywhere – shooting Ryan directly into the face. He flailed about before loosing his footing and dropping to the tub with a loud thud. The wrench soon followed, dropping with a clank against the tiled floor. Maxine let out a yelp, as she scrambled to help Ryan. With water shooting everywhere, it was easy to say that Maxine's bathroom looked as if a rain cloud just poured open.

However, as Maxine rushed over to help Ryan, she slipped on a wet mat which sent her careening towards Ryan. She landed on top of his chest and Ryan let out an audible groan. Both of them were now soaked to the bone, and Maxine's hair dye began to run all over. Her back and towel were covered in the brown dye as was Ryan's clothes.

"Mmph…" Maxine mumbled, her head in Ryan's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I…I…" Ryan stuttered as she now looked at him her forehead covered in dye, eyelashes wet and matted, her cheeks pink embarrassment. "I'm great; how about you?"

"I am so sorry Ryan!" she apologized profusely. "What a mess I've made. Oh, I swear I'll make it up to you! Anything you want, name it and it's done."

"Anything?" Ryan questioned, his eyebrow arched in amusement.

Maxine nodded before a thought dawned on her. "I am so sorry… wait a second. Why are you here?"

Ryan looked at her, his face now turning a bright shade of red as they continued to get soaked under the water. "I came over to bring you breakfast in hopes of convincing you to go on a date with me," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Maxine squeaked. "You want to go on a date with me?"

Ryan stared into her eyes. "Yes," he began. "I think you're amazing…and beautiful – even with the hair dye."

She let out a throaty chuckle. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, you always find the humor in these situations." Maxine sighed and sat up before continuing. "Of course I'll go on a date with you." She threw her hands in the air, "After all this, how can a girl refuse?"

Ryan caught her arms and pulled her in for a kiss. "I like the sound of that," he murmured against her lips. She giggled again once more.

"Hey Ryan?" Maxine questioned hesitantly. "Shouldn't we call a plumber?"

"Another reason why I like you so much; you're brilliant."

**FIN.**


End file.
